Ella y el mortífago
by rachsanjou
Summary: ¿Os imagináis que los cuentos no hayan sido solo invenciones para entretener a niños? ¿Que en realidad podrían adaptarse a una historia real y veraz? La Bella y la Bestia es un cuento conocido por cualquier criatura muggle y parte de la sociedad mágica que tenía simpatía con ellos. Dramione y Bella/Adam
1. 1-

**N/A:** Hey! Bueno pues aquí subo la primera parte de esta historia. Este relato llevaba en mi mente durante mucho tiempo, pero hasta hace poco no habían encajado todas las piezas.

Os explico: Esta historia está basada en el cuento que todos conocéis, la Bella y la Bestia. El cuento también está explicado y lo he resumido como he podido (SIEMPRE estará en cursiva), y seguidamente, el dramione. Hay muchos paralelismos con estos personajes... ¡ya veréis! Espero que os guste.

 **Disclaimer:** el maravilloso universo de Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a Rowling. Y en cuanto a la Bella y la Bestia, me he basado en la historia de Disney.

* * *

¿Os imagináis que los cuentos no hayan sido solo invenciones para entretener a niños? ¿Que en realidad podrían adaptarse a una historia real y veraz? La Bella y la Bestia es un cuento conocido por cualquier criatura muggle y parte de la sociedad mágica que tenía simpatía con ellos.

 _En una villa francesa, pequeña y cerrada, vivía Bella. Bella, como su nombre indica, era una muchacha hermosa de cabello castaño y ojos vivaces del mismo color avellanado que vivía con su padre, Maurice, un inventor parisino que apenas tenía contacto con los aldeanos porque se pasaba la gran parte del día trabajando en sus curiosas piezas. Padre e hija eran felices con esa modesta vida, aunque, según Maurice, Bella, astuta y curiosa como su difunta y querida madre, desde temprana edad empezó a interesarse por el mundo exterior cuando empezó a descubrir lo maravilloso que era convertirse en otra gente, de otros lugares y épocas, sumergiéndose por completo gracias a la literatura._

 _Por otra parte, si Bella era una chica de lo más sencilla y bien educada, sus vecinos no estaban tan confiados en ello. Era indiscutible que ella era diferente a las otras jóvenes del lugar: estaban absortas en las labores que les "correspondían" y querían encontrar un buen mozo para casarse y, en consecuencia, disfrutar de la vida marital cómodamente. A Bella no le interesaba encontrar el amor (dudaba que en ese pueblucho encontrara a alguien interesante), tenía suficiente con leerlo. Quizá fuera por eso que Bella no tuviera ningún amigo o amiga y prefiriera la compañía de los libros antes que el contacto humano, pero tampoco era impertinente con la gente que tenía que tratar; lo hacía con amabilidad, pero siempre siendo ella misma. A veces incluso enseñaba a niños a leer, mas pronto sus padres se los llevaban alarmados para que no se contagiaran de la "rareza" de Bella. Para los aldeanos, ella tenía que ser evitada a toda costa. Era extraña, era diferente, era única._

Hogwarts era una de las escuelas más famosas para magos del país, incluso del mundo. O eso era lo que había leído la pequeña Hermione Granger de once años después de recibir una carta que colgaba del pico de una lechuza marrón y de ojos amarillentos. Según lo que estaba escrito, era una bruja. A Hermione no le resultó ninguna sorpresa a diferencia de sus padres, quienes parecían estar viviendo un sueño donde la magia era real y su hija podía usarla, con la única diferencia de que todo aquello estaba ocurriendo. Ahora entendía perfectamente las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor, el porqué era tan diferente al resto de niños, que siempre la miraban con temeridad y cierto desprecio aún sin ser conscientes de porque eran así con ella, pero se decía que ocurrían cosas extrañas alrededor de la chiquilla que siempre tenía un libro bajo sus narices. Hermione había crecido prácticamente sin la compañía de otros niños y era algo que había preocupado a sus padres (incluso la llevaron a un psicólogo, sin éxito), pero la pequeña no se había sentido especialmente sola; desde que su padre le hubo regalado _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_ de Lewis Carroll para su quinto cumpleaños, encontró su propio escape. Eso pareció calmar temporalmente a sus padres, eso y lo inteligente y espabilada que era su niña.

Bajo las capas de indiferencia y pasotismo de Hermione en relacionarse con otros niños, se había sentido completamente arropada al entrar en Hogwarts. De hecho, desde que subió al expresso. Esos niños eran igual que ella, y no tenía que sentirse fuera de lugar, no tendría que esconderse detrás de libros para desaparecer momentáneamente del mundo real y sentirse acogida entre miles de letras; ya no.

No obstante, tras el transcurso de los años en la sociedad mágica y en Hogwarts, algo dentro de ella volvía a aparecer como un veneno que intentaba ser purificado con dosis de impasibilidad y neutralidad. Esa niña de antaño, sola con la exclusiva compañía de sus libros, estaba escondida en el interior de la adolescente Hermione que, con el paso del tiempo, notaba el peso de esa presencia más que nunca que le pedía salir. Bien tenía a sus mejores amigos, Harry y Ron, pero incluso muchas veces se sentía fuera de lugar, como si tampoco perteneciera a ese mundo. Era hija de muggles y se habían encargado de llamarla sangre sucia por ello, como si fuera su culpa el haber elegido nacer de padres que no eran magos. Estaba dividida. Sin embargo, la leona no dejaría que tocaran sus metas y anhelos; ella quería descubrir más de lo que el mundo podía ofrecerle, tentar los límites de lo imposible e ir más allá del conocimiento. Incluso nuevas y fuertes creencias e ideales ardían más que nunca dentro de su pecho; estaba dispuesta a todo, aunque fuera un riesgo, un riesgo que tendría que tomar para sentirse… en casa.

 _Adam era el nombre del príncipe más presumido que vivía en esas tierras tan extensas. Celebrando las más célebres fiestas que los nobles habían asistido nunca, Adam era admirado y alabado por la hipócrita aristocracia, quienes solo tenían interés por y para los regalos y obsequios que este entregaba a sus conocidos. El príncipe sabía perfectamente que esa gente, esos a los que apenas podía considerar amigos, se acercaban y se llenaban la boca con agasajos, le seguían por puro interés. Pero a él tampoco le importaba. Adam había vivido prácticamente sin conocer el amor, creía que era un cuento de hadas._

 _Aunque sí que lo había saboreado: su madre, la reina, le había amado con todo su ser y se lo hacía saber siempre. Sin embargo, ese cariño tan cálido cesó cuando la Muerte abrazó a su madre después de estar tentándola desde hacía meses, después de que el pequeño Adam cumpliera los cinco años. El rey, que casi no se le veía por el castillo antes ni después de la muerte de su esposa, no se preocupó por su hijo y lo dejó a cargo de los sirvientes, malcriándolo porque no podían oponerse a las órdenes del príncipe y el niño parecía tener muy claro su posición. Seguramente así engañó a su dolor, con tantos consentimientos._

 _En un gélido día de diciembre, Adam celebraba una de sus majestuosos festejos para recibir al invierno. Casi todos los invitados asistieron. Lo que no se esperaban esa noche era que una anciana muy arrugada con una capa que apenas la cubría, entró en el castillo tiritando y se dejó caer en medio de la gran sala. Los invitados se apartaron como si tuviera la peste, hasta que el príncipe se acercó con un aura amable y se acercó a la vieja._

 _—Por favor, déjeme quedarme aquí a descansar —rogó ella, acercando su temblorosa mano hacía el galante joven— Solo por hoy, tras caminar tanto estoy exhausta… —con su mano libre, ofreció una fresca rosa roja, como si quisiera que ese fuera su pago._

 _Y ese halo de afabilidad quebró con las carcajadas de su majestad y tiró la flor al suelo reluciente._

 _—¿Me ofreces una mísera rosa, a mí? Retírate ahora mismo de mi castillo. Estás aborreciendo este banquete con tu sucia presencia —escupió con esa bonita sonrisa en sus labios._

 _La anciana, incrédula, se levantó con una firmeza poco habitual para sus años y con el mentón alzado. Solo un leve y elegante movimiento de muñeca, y la arrugada piel de la vieja empezó a estirarse; esa joroba por la edad, desapareció; el canoso cabello fue reemplazado por un brillante rubio. El vejestorio se había convertido en una mujer cuya belleza parecía brillar por sí sola, alta y esbelta, quien miraba con cierto enojo y decepción al príncipe, ahora arrodillado ante esa presencia tan imponente y era su turno para temblar._

 _—Por tu egoísmo y arrogancia, obtendrás tu castigo y aprenderás a no juzgar a la gente por su físico, y a ser mejor persona._

 _Alrededor de la bruja empezó a formarse un pequeño remolino de viento que hacía danzar sus ropajes con cierta violencia. El público estaba aterrorizado y una vez la bella mujer despegó sus pies del suelo y flotar, empezaron a gritar mientras corrían hacia la salida. Adam, estupefacto y aún sobre sus rodillas, empezó a rogar por su perdón en vano._

 _Y así fue como el príncipe de ese castillo fue convertido en un monstruo; una bestia incapaz de salir de su hogar._

Un cinco de junio, en Malfoy Manor, había nacido un varón. El matrimonio de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy por fin tenían un heredero que amarían hasta el fin de sus días. Tal fue así, que cada cosa que el pequeño Draco quería, cosa que Draco obtenía. El pequeño rubio aprendió rápidamente la importancia de su apellido y, sobre todo, la superioridad de su sangre. Según su padre, los Malfoy y los Black venían de una línea de magos plenamente pura; ninguno de ellos se había relacionado con muggles. Años pasaron con la idolatría hacia su padre y en Draco nació la aversión hacia los que no eran como él. Consentido, egoísta y siempre con aires de superioridad, así entró el joven Malfoy en Hogwarts.

Su desprecio era palpable cuando veía a cualquier mestizo, su mirada gélida siempre intimidaba a sus víctimas, pero Draco todavía era mucho peor con los nacidos de muggles; para él, eran una aberración de la naturaleza. Y, durante sus años en el colegio, se cebó especialmente en una chiquilla de Gryffindor. Aparte de sangre sucia, era amiga de su némesis y, para el colmo, le superaba en casi todas las asignaturas. Seguramente todo el colegio creía que la joven serpiente odiaba a la leona, pero eso no sería del todo cierto. Si alguien se hubiera interesado más en el muchacho, le hubiera conocido más profundamente, se habría percatado que era otro sentimiento el que albergaba en su interior: envidia. Una envidia que ni el propio rubio se había dado cuenta.

A punto de empezar su sexto año en Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy fue enviado a Azkaban después de su fracaso en una misión para el Lord Tenebroso. Draco sabía de sobras que su familia simpatizaba con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, hasta él compartía ideales con ese bando… por algo le habían educado de tal manera durante toda la infancia. Y recibió esa marca negra en su antebrazo izquierdo. Draco no sabía que se acababa de maldecir a sí mismo al aceptar ese crudo destino.

* * *

Tadaaa~ Es cortito, lo sé, pero era necesario presentar los dos personajes principales, ¿no? No sé cuánto tardaré en subir esta historia, tampoco será demasiado larga (calculo unos 7 capítulos) pero de momento ya tengo la historia bastante avanzada.

¿Qué os parece? :)

 **Rach.**


	2. 2-

_El héroe de guerra del mismo pueblo que nuestra protagonista y también obsesionado con ella, respondía al nombre de Gastón. Al contrario que Bella, Gastón era admirado por todos y todas –menos ella y Maurice, claro está–; los varones querían ser fuertes y tener sus agallas, mientras que las damas deseaban casarse con alguien como él, o con el mismo Gastón. Bella veía más allá de ese superficial encanto que encandiló a la aldea: Gastón era un ególatra, engreído y arrogante. Pero qué más daba, a la gente le gustaban las apariencias, ¿no? El fornido hombre había caído rendido ante la belleza de nuestra Bella, quien rechazaba día sí y día también a Gastón y se ganaba aún más odio por parte de las muchachas que besaban el suelo que pisaba él. Quizá era por eso lo que le atraía de ella, era como un reto._

Seis años después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, Cormac McLaggen trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia como personal de apoyo de la actual ministra de magia, con quien parecía que se le caía la baba cada vez que trataba con ella sin disimulo alguno. Hermione Granger le ignoraba por completo salvo cuando debía atender asuntos con él que, para su mala fortuna, era bastante frecuente. A ella le gustaría prescindir de sus servicios, pero sabía perfectamente que no podía anteponer sus deseos personales ante los profesionales, ya que McLaggen era un buen asesor y sus otros compañeros agradecían su compañía.

—¿Y bien, Hermione? ¿Hoy me dejarás invitarte a comer después de la reunión? —se posicionó rápidamente a su lado, esquivando a sus dos guardias personales que acompañaban a Hermione cada vez que debía salir del ministerio en horario laboral.

—Por quinta vez en lo que llevamos de día, McLaggen —escupió ferozmente con la paciencia agotada— Señora Ministra para ti, no uses mi nombre propio cuando esté trabajando —ni siquiera le miró. Caminaba a paso rápido mientras repasaba los papeles que llevaba consigo, murmurando lo que leía, como si el otro no estuviera ahí.

—Está bien, Señora Ministra —siguió, con media sonrisa dibujada— Entonces déjeme invitarla a comer y así podré usar su nombre —usaba el tono más encantador que podía usar.

Los guardaespaldas rodaron los ojos. Estaban más que acostumbrados a las invitaciones del joven cargante, y sabían bien la respuesta de su jefa:

—No.

Corto y seco. Con una gran sonrisa –a pesar de la negativa tan contundente–, McLaggen se dio por satisfecho y volvió a seguirla por detrás de esos enormes y protectores hombres.

 _El caballo de Maurice había vuelto sin su dueño._

 _—¡Phillipe! ¡Phillipe! —gritaba Bella al tratar de calmar el nervioso animal— ¿Dónde está papá? —miró hacia la entrada del pueblo, pero nadie parecía tener la intención de asomarse._

 _El temor de la muchacha creció cuando su cabeza empezó a juntar las piezas. Su padre había ido a la capital a vender sus inventos, prometiéndole como siempre que le traería una rosa. Sus viajes eran frecuentes, por lo menos una vez al mes y nunca había pasado nada… salvo esta vez._

 _Sin más demora, montó al caballo con gran agilidad._

 _—Vamos, Phillipe, llévame hasta papá._

* * *

 _Un gran y grisáceo castillo se alzó delante de ella y parecía estar cayéndose a piezas. Sin duda, no había indicio alguno de que alguien viviera allí de lo deteriorado que estaba. Aun así, encontrando el valor suficiente, entró. Fue una sorpresa notar el calor de una chimenea, pero por más que preguntara si había alguien, solo el silencio le contestaba. Bella parecía maravillada ante tanta novedad, pero su encandilamiento se vio interrumpido por unos quejidos familiares para ella: su padre._

 _—¡Papá! —se apresuró ella, subiendo las escaleras de una torre que parecía infinita —¡Papá, estás aquí!_

 _A Maurice le cambió la cara cuando escuchó la voz de su amada hija y se acercó con rapidez a los barrotes de su celda, alargando sus fríos brazos y tocar el bello rostro de su muchacha._

 _—¡Bella, querida mía! —sollozó tembloroso— ¡Vete, hija, vete!_

 _—No, papá, he venido para llevarte a casa. ¡Mírate! Estás completamente helado._

 _—¡No lo entiendes…! —como pudo, apartó a su hija bruscamente para que se fuera— ¡Tienes que irte o él te encontrará!_

 _Maurice parecía estar a punto de desfallecer._

 _—¿Quién? Papá, tengo que llevarte a casa… —repitió con una notable preocupación en su expresión._

 _Un gran rugido detrás de sus espaldas hizo que diera un gran bote hasta quedar de pie y se girase sobre sus talones._

 _—¿Quién osa entrar en mi castillo sin permiso? —era una voz grave y tenebrosa.— Deja al ladrón pudrirse en la celda._

 _La sombra que Bella veía le parecía enorme y peluda, pero por más que intentase afinar la vista, no conseguía distinguir nada salvo una mancha negra._

 _—No es ningún ladrón: es mi padre —alzó su mentón para no parecer intimidada— Está enfermo y necesita que le cuiden, yo…_

 _—¡Silencio! —bramó de nuevo, estremeciendo a Bella— Alguien tiene que quedarse en el castillo y pagar por sus crímenes._

 _Un brillo de esperanza cruzó momentáneamente en los ojos avellanados de Bella: podía salvar a su padre._

 _—Entonces yo tomaré su lugar._

 _Aunque su padre se negara, Bella consiguió su objetivo. A pesar de haber visto el monstruoso anfitrión, sabía que había hecho lo correcto._

—¡Ginny! —La Ministra entró en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, concretamente en las oficinas de los abogados defensores, donde trabajaba su amiga pelirroja.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que a esa hora ya no quedaba absolutamente ni un alma. Era totalmente normal, hacía dos horas que el turno de los abogados había terminado, pero allí estaba Weasley, estresada por el montón de papeles que parecía estar leyendo –parecía, porque solo estaba removiéndolos patosamente. A medida que Hermione se acercaba a ella podía apreciar que su rojizo cabello estaba desmoronado, seguramente por habérselo tocado tanto por el estrés.

—¿Ginny? —preguntó en un susurro mientras tomaba asiento delante de su mesa y dejó su abrigo en la silla contigua. Su amiga la miró pidiendo auxilio— ¿Estás bien? ¿En qué estás trabajando? —miró por encima los papeles que tenía la contraria, no pudiendo leer nada por estar del revés.

—Hermione —apenas le salió la voz, se la veía exhausta— No… No puedo más con este caso, me está volviendo loca.

—Cuéntame —quería ayudarla o, por lo menos, dejar que se desahogara.

Ginny suspiró profundamente y empezó a ordenar los papeles desparramados que tenía por todo su escritorio, y empezó a hablar.

—Verás —carraspeó para que su voz volviera a la normalidad— La jefa me ha mandado un caso en el que no estoy capacitada para hacerlo bien.

Hermione le dio una pequeña palmada en su mano.

—¡Ten más confianza en ti misma, Ginny! Si te lo ha dado a ti será porqué ve que eres capaz de hacerlo.

—Rectifico: no creo que nadie de aquí esté capacitado para hacerlo bien. —Hermione frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué su jefa le mandaría hacer algo así, pero Ginny se adelantó:— Me tiene un poco de manía porque el otro día me pilló llamándola carca —explicó mordiéndose el labio divertida y fingiendo arrepentimiento.

La castaña no pudo evitar una carcajada sonora porque tenía razón, esa mujer era demasiado conservadora y cada vez que tenía que hablar con ella, a Hermione le salía la vena violenta.

—¿Tan complicado es? —preguntó al fin.

—Sí, no consigo encontrar ningún hilo del que tirar para que mi cliente salga lo más ileso posible —arrugó el entrecejo— Es una familia y piden máxima condena, ir a Azkaban, entre diez y quince años, a pesar de haber dado una compensación económica y haber estado estos últimos seis años haciendo labores para la comunidad mágica y no ha habido ni una queja.

—Entiendo, pues, que eran mortífagos.

Ginny vaciló por un momento.

—Sí, aunque al final se redimieron y no participaron en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Es más, fueron una parte bastante crucial para que nosotros ganáramos…

Hermione no logró entenderlo del todo. ¿Por qué pedían tantos años a esa familia? Si fueron importantes para llevar a cabo la victoria, la sentencia que les habían impuesto hacía seis años ya era más que suficiente. Todos los mortífagos o familia de estos que habían rectificado a última hora, se les juzgó con clemencia.

—¿Qué han hecho para que estén en el punto de mira de nuevo? Si fuera un proceso regular, tan solo tendrían que presentarse una vez por semana durante unos meses aquí, en el Ministerio, solo para ver su incorporación al mundo mágico de nuevo, pero en libertad. —Al notar como la pelirroja no se atrevería a decir nada por el fruncimiento de sus labios, preguntó: — ¿Y por qué no puedes alegar eso a su favor? —Hermione cruzó sus piernas y se echó un poco hacia delante.

Vio como Ginny tragaba saliva.

—Porque sería inútil —la mirada confundida de la ministra alentó a explayarse— El Wizengamot… El Wizengamot no será imparcial, Hermione, y menos con esta familia —dijo al fin; por eso ella sabía que sus esfuerzos iban a ser en vano por mucho que se lo intentara— Sé que dirás que ahora que eres tú la ministra las cosas cambiarán, pero solo llevas seis meses en el cargo y, a pesar de los notorios cambios que has hecho ya, aún quedan muchos otros. Y en el caso de estas familias, no solo el mío, todavía no hay esperanza para ellos. El resentimiento hacia los ex mortífagos es palpable cuando entras a la corte y te enfrentas a ellos, y es inútil, de verdad. —Hermione pudo apreciar cómo de frustrada estaba Ginny, su voz temblaba por la impotencia y la rabia— Yo sé que tú lo lograrás, Hermione, pero de momento… —suspiró, mirando el expediente.

La castaña negó efusivamente con la cabeza, provocando que algunos de sus cabellos se pegaran a su rostro y tuvo que retirarlos con cuidado por detrás de su oreja.

—No, Ginny —se levantó de su silla, hinchando su pecho— Esto va a cambiar ya —aseguró con una seguridad que a Ginny le pareció fascinante y la relajó— Voy a ayudarte con este caso, no puedo tolerar que se sigan cometiendo injusticias contra gente que ya ha pagado sus errores.

Tras una breve charla que alentó a la abogada, haciendo que su admiración por su mejor amiga aumentara incluso más, las dos chicas recogieron todo y acordaron ir a tomar algo en su bar favorito, donde pasaban sus ratos libres, juntas o por separado.

Ya estaba oscuro, pero no les importó. A ninguna les esperaba nadie en casa; Ginny se había mudado con Harry hacía un par de años, pero en ese momento, el auror se encontraba fuera de la ciudad. Entraron y saludaron al dueño de unos cuarenta años, alto y delgado, con buen porte y las canas ya asomaban por su castaño cabello.

—Buenas, chicas —las saludó de vuelta, con esa familiar sonrisa— ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

Ante la afirmativa, él no tardó mucho en llevarles la gaseosa con limón (para Ginny) y un daiquiri sin alcohol de naranja (para Hermione).

—¿Mañana me paso por tu despacho para hablar del caso? —preguntó la pelirroja después de dar un sorbo a su bebida.

—Claro. A las doce tengo un par de horas libres —Ginny asintió. Hermione removió su daiquiri y, sin levantar la vista de él, preguntó algo que la tenía intrigada desde hacia minutos— ¿Y quién es la familia en cuestión? —ahora sí, cogió su vaso para beber.

El rostro de Ginny se tensó momentáneamente y, con una forzada impasibilidad, respondió:

—Los Malfoy.

La sorpresa de Hermione no pudo ser disimulada por más que quisiera: se había atragantado y su bebida había caído sobre sus pantalones.

* * *

¡Buenas! Bueno... Hermione y Draco aún no se han encontrado, lo sé, pero poco a poco. En el siguiente capítulo os prometo que sí, de veras, y además será mucho más largos que estos dos primeros :)

¿Qué os está pareciendo? Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión. ¡Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima!

Rach.


	3. 3-

_Bella había pensado que se iba a quedar en esa celda húmeda y fría durante sus años de cautiverio. Hasta había urdido un plan en su mente que no creía que iba a funcionar… Pero ahora era diferente; los sirvientes del castillo –objetos parlantes, por cierto– la había acomodado en una lujosa habitación que juraba que era casi tan grande como su humilde casa. También le ofrecieron ropa de primerísima calidad, sábanas de seda, accesorios de oro, etc., como si no fuera una prisionera, sino una invitada de honor. Bella no iba a quejarse, era mucho mejor que estar en una habitación llena de mugre y sin apenas iluminación. Sin embargo, era muy consciente de que tendría que vivir allí, sin volver a ver a su padre. Tenía que huir y asegurarse de que estuviera bien._

 _Unos golpecitos_ casi _educados en la puerta la sobresaltaron._

 _—¿Quieres cenar conmigo? —la monstruosa voz sonaba distante desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero Bella podía asegurar que sonaba más calmado que antes._

 _—¿Me haces prisionera y ahora quieres que cene contigo? —su pregunta despertó la rabia retenida de la muchacha— ¿Estás loco?_

 _Un murmullo aterrador y unos golpes aún más fuertes, furiosos, la echaron para atrás._

 _—¡Te he dicho que vengas a cenar!_

 _—¡Y yo te he dicho que no! —respondió, también gritando— Prefiero morir de hambre a comer contigo._

 _Unos cuantos alaridos más, que Bella solo pudo escuchar un "si no come conmigo, no comerá nada", y el anfitrión desapareció. Calmando su malestar, Bella decidió centrarse en su plan de huida a pesar de que su estómago empezaba a quejarse. Como si alguien hubiera leído sus pensamientos, la puerta de su habitación se abrió lenta y dulcemente para anunciar que ya tenían preparada la cena para ella._

 _—Pero si él ha dicho… —comentó Bella al ver todo aquel banquete tan apetecible._

 _Nunca jamás había comido tanto ni tan bien, y ni en sus mejores sueños podría imaginar un ágape de semejante magnitud para ella sola._

 _—Uno dice muchas cosas cuando está enfadado. Es nuestra decisión hacer caso o no —contestó la llamada Señora Potts, guiñándole un ojo— El amo no es tan malvado como piensa, tan solo ha perdido la esperanza y está sumido en la penumbra de la desesperación._

 _Y a partir de allí, mientras Bella disfrutaba de su caliente cena, los sirvientes le contaron historias sobre el señor de esa casa y de ellos mismos._

Ahora entendía porqué Ginny estaba tan desesperanzada con el caso de los Malfoy. Sin duda su comportamiento en los últimos seis años había sido ejemplar. Había descubierto que el año pasado, el patriarca de la familia había fallecido a causa de una enfermedad –Hermione sospechó que gran culpa de eso la tenía el alcohol, siempre había rumores de que Lucius Malfoy se había convertido en un borracho poco antes de que la guerra finalizara. A su mujer se la envió a San Mungo para ayudar a los médicos y enfermeras todo lo posible, como una asistente (limpiar los utensilios de trabajo, atender a ciertos pacientes para hacerles compañía, ir a buscar las pociones necesarias, etc.); mientras que a su hijo le fue asignado un trabajo que para él era denigrante: limpiar la porquería del ministerio. Sí, tanto aseos, baños, salas donde había criaturas mágicas, bibliotecas, archivadores, y un largo etcétera donde hubiera polvo y excrementos. Durante seis largos años, su vida se había reducido a eso: ser un simple barrendero, como un elfo doméstico que tanto había despreciado en un pasado. Irónico. La castaña había visto alguna que otra vez a Malfoy con una escoba y siempre con una gorra enorme para que nadie le reconociera, pero esos ojos grisáceos eran inconfundibles. Jamás había hablado con él en esos seis años, apenas le dedicaba una mirada.

Hermione volvió a revisar los documentos que su amiga había dejado encima de su escritorio una vez se hubo ido. La opinión de la sociedad mágica parecía ser el detonante de que se pidiera otra revisión del caso, sobre todo alentado por la mediocre Rita Skeeter y su gran titular "¿Castigo terminado de los Malfoy? ¿Podemos confiar realmente en el criterio de nuestra justicia?", ya podéis imaginar cómo tachaban al ministerio. La ministra sabía que Skeeter tenía gran poder sobre la sociedad y el Wizengamot no quería verse afectado por la vox populi, así que estaban dispuestos a darles en bandeja lo que ellos querían. Al fin y al cabo, a nadie le importaba qué sería de los Malfoy.

Llamaron a la puerta y sus ojos se despegaron del expediente para ver entrar a su secretaria Lucy, que se quedó bajo el umbral.

—Tiene visita, Señora Ministra —anunció, subiéndose las gafas de pasta— ¿Está ocupada o…?

—¿Quién es? —Hermione priorizaba las visitas. Tenía muchísimas al día y solo con escuchar el nombre de la persona que solicitaba su presencia sabía si era importante o no.

—El señor Malfoy.

Hermione dio un respingo en su silla, irguiendo la espalda. Sintió como su corazón empezaba a bombear la sangre a gran velocidad. Ella sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que ver a su antiguo compañero-enemigo al estudiar su caso junto a Ginny, pero no pensaba que fuera tan pronto y, sin duda, no estaba preparada.

—Dile que… —"estoy ocupada", pero no pudo terminar la frase.

Una cabellera rubia se asomó por la puerta con expresión neutra, mirándola fijamente sin ningún pestañeo.

—… pase —terminó, aunque no sirvió de nada.

Lucy, con un asentimiento de cabeza, se marchó de allí. Malfoy, por su parte, se quedó estático después de apoyarse en la puerta cerrada.

—Y… —la voz de Hermione parecía que había perdido su fuerza y se obligó a carraspear— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Apoyó los codos en su mesa y le miró esperando su respuesta. Pudo ver que el joven paliducho de antaño había crecido varios centímetros y ganado musculatura en los brazos y piernas, hasta sus hombros se habían ensanchado. Sus redondeadas facciones se habían vuelto mucho más afiladas, sobre todo en la parte de la mandíbula y los pómulos. También había dejado que una barba de pocos días, perfectamente recortada, adornara su rostro. Para sorpresa de Hermione, lo único que seguía siendo igual era su mirada: tan pasiva y fría como en sus años de juventud. Llevaba un mono verde con el logo del ministerio en su pecho, y la gorra que le caracterizaba durante aquellos años, estaba en su mano, siendo agarrada en un puño.

—Eso mismo iba a preguntarte yo —hasta su voz se había agravado puntualmente— Algo intentas si has decidido ayudarme, Granger —pero ahí estaba el tono arrogante y acusador de Malfoy que conocía.

—Malfoy…

—Ah, no —la cortó, dejando de apoyarse ya en la puerta para dirigirse hacia su escritorio— Ahora es "Señora Ministra" —se burló con cinismo.

Hermione se quedó mirándole durante unos segundos dejando que sus pensamientos le invadieran una vez más. No iba inmutarse por la mofa del rubio, se había vuelto inmune a pesar de que hubieran pasado tantos años desde que escuchó su desprecio por última vez. Estaba más que capacitada para recibir esos tratos, había aguantado mucho para llegar a donde estaba. Aunque no reparó que en realidad Malfoy no lo hizo para enfurruñarla, más bien había duda e inquietud en esas palabras.

—No tengo ningún motivo oculto, Malfoy —Hermione acarició su puente de la nariz con cansancio— Ginny me había mencionado un caso que le estaba torturando, me lo contó sin revelar demasiada información y me di cuenta de que se iba a cometer una injusticia. Por eso decidí ayudarla. —Se levantó de la silla para colocarse delante de él, a una distancia prudencial y cruzó sus brazos por debajo de su pecho— ¿Acaso piensas que quiero vengarme de todos los años de odio hacia mí? —enarcó una ceja y no dejó que él respondiera— Somos adultos y tus acciones finales en la guerra cambiaron muchas cosas, Malfoy.

Draco ahora tenía una mejor visión de la castaña al tenerla delante. Sin duda, la sabelotodo había cambiado y se había apoderado del puesto más importante del país. Tampoco le sorprendía. El pelo revoltoso de Hermione seguía siendo prácticamente el mismo, aunque mucho más largo –le llegaba hasta más de la mitad de su espalda– y estaba sujeto en una coleta baja. A pesar de llevar tacones, sabía que había crecido un par o tres de centímetros. Su figura había adquirido más curvas, viéndose mucho más madura y ya no tan asexuada como Malfoy se había repetido durante sus años en Hogwarts. Era una mujer. Una mujer poderosa y con actitud. Pero sus ojos… Los ojos de la repelente rata de biblioteca seguían brillando peligrosamente con ese centelleo orgulloso e inquebrantable, que ahora se teñían de un atractivo exótico. Hermione no poseía una belleza que quitaba el aliento nada más verla, era su determinación y sus formas lo que le llamaban la atención.

—¿Malfoy?

Draco se dio cuenta de que había pasado demasiado tiempo con su escrutinio cuando fue llamado. Tragó saliva.

—¿Así que lo haces por compasión, por caridad o…?

Él sabía que no, que ella luchaba contra las injusticias. Quería oírlo de su boca, quería creerla.

—¡Por supuesto que no! No puedo tolerar que ahora que estoy aquí haya abuso de poder y mucho menos que esa mala mandrágora sea la responsable de cuestionarnos y ponernos en evidencia.

El mohín de Hermione al recordar a Skeeter hizo sonreír momentáneamente a Draco. Él también le tenía mucho asco, por su culpa seguramente su madre y él tendrían que hacer una visita a Azkaban y no porque quisieran. El pueblo no tenía suficiente con que él, el heredero y sangre limpia de los Malfoy, durante seis años su ser había sido tratado con desprecio y humillaciones.

Tras su sentencia, él no se había quejado en absoluto. Aún podía vivir con sus padres en Malfoy Manor y no tendría que pisar la prisión que trastornó a su padre. Pero tampoco estaba contento de su castigo. Durante esos años, los trabajadores del ministerio –los más rencorosos– escupían el suelo que había limpiado Malfoy minutos atrás; lanzaban los cubos de basura, esparciéndolos por el pavimento sin rencor alguno y riendo por la cara de fastidio que les proporcionaba el rubio; sin duda, los insultos estaban a la orden del día y algunos se creían con derecho a tratarle como un esclavo. Draco, después de tantos desprecios, empezó a tolerarlos y ya no saltaba en su contra. Dentro de él sabía que se merecía ser tratado así.

Pero no dejaría que su madre se fuera a pudrir en una cárcel solo por las malas decisiones que habían tomado su marido e hijo. Ella ya estaba cumpliendo por eso, en San Mungo, ayudando a los más desfavorecidos. Y, sin duda, había sido una buena terapia para ella, aunque no se dignara a reconocerlo. Narcissa Malfoy empezaba a no darle importancia a la sangre y se sentía plena. Draco se sentía muy feliz por ver de nuevo la sonrisa de la mujer más importante de su vida, por eso se negaba a que se atrevieran a condenar su alegría que tanto le había costado a ella sentir. E iba a aceptar la ayuda de quién fuese para conseguirlo, por su madre. Y eso significaba que Granger era su única opción para salir victorioso.

—Está bien, Señora Ministra —enfatizó con cierta molestia— Entonces lo dejo en tus manos.

Vio como se formaba esa sonrisa de lado en la chica y no le gustó nada.

—Te equivocas. Estás en manos de Ginny, yo solo la apoyaré —respondió, esperando la molestia del joven que no tardó en manifestarla en alto.

—¿¡Esa comadreja sola?! —casi era un chillido, producto de su creciente enojo.

Oh no, una Weasley. ¿Una pobretona iba a llevar su caso? Sabía que Granger podía apartar lo profesional de lo personal, pero esa pecosa se había ido alimentando de rencor hacia él durante los años de Hogwarts. Y dudaba mucho que estuviera por la labor de ayudarle, tan solo iba a perjudicarle.

—Regula tus palabras, Malfoy. Es tu abogada.

—¿Y por qué no puedes hacerlo solo tú? —preguntó arrugando el ceño y dando un paso adelante, acortando un poco la distancia.

Hermione se tensó y retrocedió. Veía como la molestia y la incertidumbre creían dentro del contrario cada segundo que pasaba, y podía intuir lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

—No estudié para ser abogada —respondió calmadamente, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo— Me sería imposible llevar tu caso sola y tampoco estaría permitido.

—¡Eres la Ministra de Magia! —volvió a acercarse con los brazos extendidos.

Draco acababa de perder toda esperanza de ser absuelto, y Hermione, por primera vez, pudo leerlo en sus ojos.

—Ginny es una excelente profesional —recalcó, ahogando su sorpresa al presenciar la alteración del rubio. Siempre le había visto pavoneándose o mostrándose neutro, jamás así, perdiendo los nervios.— Lo hará bien.

—Y una mierda —escupió. Se llevó las manos a su despeinado pelo (por la gorra) y empezó a caminar nervioso por la habitación— No pienso dejar que mi futuro dependa de una pobretona, para el colmo, Weasley y rencorosa, que solo va a desfavorecerme y, ¡oh! Seguramente aumente mi condena por puro placer, para que me pudra en la cárcel por haberme metido con San Potter, con su perrito faldero y contigo. —En dos zancadas, se puso de nuevo, delante de ella, señalándola con el dedo— Quiero que seas solo tú.

No podía creer lo que acababa de decir de su amiga. ¡Cómo si la conociera más que ella! ¿Qué se creía, ese engreído? ¡Encima que le estaba ayudando!

—¡Ginny no es así! —le apartó el dedo con brusquedad y dio un paso al frente, alzando su rostro para encararse con él. Notaba como el calor de la rabia se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Observó esos ojos helados— ¡AGRADECIÓ MI AYUDA! —gritó más fuerte.

Si Ginny quisiera perjudicar a Malfoy, como él argumentaba, habría rechazado la ayuda que le había brindado y tampoco hubiera estado tan estresada por no saber cómo encarar su defensa. Él no tenía ni idea, aún así se llenaba la boca con prejuicios y teorías absurdas.

Él negó con la cabeza dejando un suspiro de incredulidad.

—Haced lo que os dé la gana —sentenció.

Ni tiempo le dio a responder porque había desaparecido del despacho dando un gran portazo.

—Será…

…..

No había sido un buen reencuentro. Era difícil aparcar los prejuicios de tantos años. Hermione se había comprometido antes de verle, había tenido esperanzas de que hubiera cambiado. "¡Qué ilusa!", se decía con cierta decepción. Su actitud con ella le confirmaba que seguía siendo el mismo muchacho engreído que había conocido en la escuela de magia, con esa prepotencia que no se doblegaba ante nadie. En un recóndito hueco de su corazón y mente, sabía que tampoco era igual que el Draco de antaño. Él jamás hubiera dejado que sus emociones le controlaran y ese día en el despacho, Hermione pudo ver una tormenta desatándose en la mirada gris del muchacho. Era la primera vez que era capaz de ver a Malfoy. Ella estaba segura que el rubio era mucho más que palabrería, narcicismo y superioridad; él solo mostraba lo que él quería que vieran. Y eso era algo que Hermione acababa de descubrir. En el pasado apenas le dedicaba algún que otro pensamiento –siempre negativos, naturalmente–, así que no había reparado en eso.

Suspiró después de recordar el encontronazo que tuvieron hacía tres días. Por supuesto que ella no iba a renunciar al caso por más impertinente que hubiera sido, no iba a tolerar una injusticia de este calibre. Y allí estaba, en un despacho de reuniones del departamento de leyes mágicas, esperando a Pansy Parkinson y a Theodore Nott para que aportaran algo en la defensa de los Malfoy. Los dedos de Ginny tamborileaban nerviosamente la superficie de la mesa, sumándose un tic de su pierna que parecía molestar a la ministra.

—¿Puedes parar? —murmuró Hermione tratando de no sonar demasiado seca— Vendrán, ellos mismos fueron los que se ofrecieron.

—Lo sé, pero ya ha pasado la hora que habían acordado…

—¡Por Merlín, Ginny! ¡Han pasado cuatro minutos!

Los antiguos Slytherin parecía que lo habían hecho a propósito sincronizándose para entrar elegantemente y sentarse delante de las dos chicas después de un saludo con la cabeza. Parkinson llevaba un vestido negro largo y capeado, mientras que Nott había optado por una camisa grisácea y una corbata negra bien puesta. Las gélidas miradas de los ex Slytherin chocaron con las suyas y pareciera que un caos iba a desatarse, mas estaban allí para ayudar a su amigo, por lo que Pansy y Theodore cesarían los viperinos comentarios que querían salir de sus bocas. Gracias al carraspeo de Hermione, los dos pudieron dejar de centrarse en reprimir sus instintos.

—Agradecemos mucho que estéis aquí —empezó, abriendo una carpeta marrón y disponiendo de lo que parecían miles de papeles encima de la mesa— Puede que vuestro testimonio ayude bastante.

—¿Y que no juzguen a Draco y su madre para contentar al mundo? —Parkinson no dudó en usar el sarcasmo que tanto la caracterizaba— Permíteme que lo duda.

Se cruzó de brazos y chascó la lengua después de que Nott le diera un leve codazo para llamar su atención y que no siguiera en ese tono. Hermione apreció cómo Ginny se tensaba y a la vez cogía fuerzas para encararse a ellos sin saltarles a la yugular –de verlo en perspectiva, Hermione se hubiera reído de la situación.

—Por supuesto, Parkinson —respondió la abogada— Por lo menos haremos lo que esté en nuestra mano para ello. Y antes de que nos taches de interesadas —La castaña dejó de mirar a su amiga para enfocarse en Pansy, que boqueó y se ofendió al momento—, Hermione y yo queremos que sea un éxito. Si ganamos, este caso puede servir de preferente para muchos otros futuros, y para beneficio vuestro, los Malfoys ya podrán ser libres. Cabe decir, también, que si tenéis alguna queja de que lleve su defensa, lamento informaros que no hay ningún otro abogado que esté dispuesto a hacerlo —replicó rápidamente.

Un amago de sonrisa quería aparecer en los labios de Ginny cuando vio los fracasados intentos de la morena para controlar su temperamento. Así que fue Theodore el que tomó palabra:

—Que la Ministra de Magia asesore y colabore en el suceso, no me da precisamente ningún tipo de inseguridad. Tu mera presencia puede ser más crucial que nuestro testimonio; si la noticia llegase a oídos de los ciudadanos, estos podrían empezar a cuestionarse porqué la ministra se posiciona a favor de los acusados y el Wizengamot optaría por la exención si se viera acorralado por las críticas —razonó él con total pasividad.

Si la leona hubiera estado atenta, hubiera apreciado como la esperanza creía dentro de Ginny y Parkinson, puesto que no habían reparado en ello. Pero Hermione sí, y miraba a la serpiente como si quisiera leerle la mente. ¿Era por esa razón que estaban allí, y la misma por la que Draco quería que fuera solo ella a los juzgados? ¿Tanta poca fe tenían en Ginny como letrada?

Tampoco quería discutir con los Slytherin para que vieran lo buena que era Ginny en su profesión, ellos querían salvar a su amigo de un castigo injusto y desmesurado, y al parecer que ella misma estuviera ahí era como un flotador en el inmenso océano. Dependían parcialmente de ella y eso, aunque no lo admitiera tan pronto, le gustaba.

—Habladnos del Malfoy de estos años —hizo caso omiso de la explicación de Nott— Necesitamos que nos contéis todo: su comportamiento, sus hábitos, su relación con vosotros y sus padres… Y cómo estaba antes de ser juzgado —sacó su pluma y pergamino dispuesta a apuntar todo lo que sea útil.

Ginny la imitó. Los otros dos intercambiaron una mirada que Hermione no supo cómo interpretar.

—Draco ha cambiado —quizá eran imaginaciones suyas, pero parecía que la voz de Pansy se quebrara ligeramente.

—Seis años hacen cambiar a todo el mundo, Parkinson.

—Ya lo sé, Weasley, ¡pero no me refería a eso!

Después de que su compañero la tranquilizara un poco, empezaron a argumentar su afirmación.

Draco Malfoy era otra persona que ni sus amigos parecían reconocer. El joven heredero de la prestigiosa familia de sangre pura se había convertido en un bloque de hielo completamente fragmentado pero firme, sin dejar que nadie pasara de la barrera que él había construido. Él, durante sus años de escolaridad, ya era frío y distante con los de su alrededor y a poca gente dejaba entrar a su círculo. Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle y Daphne Greengrass parecían ser los únicos que Malfoy consideraba amigos o, mejor dicho, aliados. Sabían de la mente retorcida y compleja del rubio, de su espontaneidad o de sus imprevistas salidas, de lo que odiaba y de lo que no odiaba tanto… Sí, podían decir que conocían a Draco Malfoy lo suficiente para hacerles sentir importantes. Compartían su odio hacia Potter y el resto de los Gryffindor, se burlaban y pensaban bromas pesadas para gastarles; se lo pasaban bien.

Todo cambió cuando el lord Tenebroso encomendó esa misión a Draco. Nadie podía suponer de qué se trataba, tan sólo intuían lo importante que era si el rubio desatendía su rencor hacía Harry. Parecía decaído y su grupo intentaba levantarle el ánimo con sutileza para que no se notara la preocupación creciente que envolvía a esos estudiantes. Y fue a peor durante el siguiente año. Draco les confesó anteriormente que sentía un atisbo de culpabilidad y duda tras el transcurro de su séptimo año y que por eso difícilmente podía centrarse en su alrededor.

—Entiendo perfectamente su actitud —interrumpió Hermione— Es normal que tuviera remordimientos que no le dejaran dormir en paz.

A ella le costaba creer que Malfoy sintiera arrepentimiento y mucho menos que se llegara a cuestionar los ideales con los que había sido arropado durante tantos años. No iba a negar que le había sorprendido, creía que los Malfoy se habían redimido por puro instinto de supervivencia.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes? —preguntó retóricamente Nott— Él nos confesó lo que realmente sentía —tras la interrogación en la mirada de las leonas, arguyó:— Draco jamás puso sus sentimientos en palabras; no con nosotros.

—¿Durante la guerra o posteriormente? —preguntó Ginny tranquilamente, como si no se hubiera sorprendido (o no se creyera) lo que hubo escuchado.

—Durante; poco antes de la Batalla de Hogwarts —sentenció la morena.

Sin duda le costaba creer que Draco hubiera aceptado sus errores y no supiera cómo lidiar con la culpa. Hermione, muy a su pesar, siempre le había considerado inteligente y alguien –casi– admirable por ser capaz de anular sus sentimientos. Y ahora estaba descubriendo que no era así, sino que los ocultaba y se habían hecho tan grandes que no podía controlarlos.

Todo se aplacó después del juicio que dictaminó el castigo que debían afrontar los Malfoy. Habían sido absueltos de la gran mayoría de sus cargos gracias al testimonio del trío dorado, incluida ella, y en ese momento recordó algo que le llamó mucho la atención: el rostro afligido de Malfoy se tornó en uno flemático, tal que parecía que le hubieron quitado un gran peso de encima. Fue entonces, escuchando las palabras de Parkinson, que entendió el porqué de ese gesto tan humano; inconscientemente, el mismo Draco Malfoy estaba complacido de que sus errores fueran castigados y, seguramente así, cosechar su propio perdón.

Mas ella supo de inmediato que no lo había conseguido, no solamente por lo que continuó relatando Pansy, también por la actitud que tuvo al enfrentarse con Hermione en su oficina. Por supuesto que había algo más, las discusiones con Malfoy en Hogwarts no le habían dejado con ese mal sabor de boca que llevaba acarreando desde que había dejado el despacho.

La de cabellos oscuros seguía explicando sin muchos detalles los siguientes años de Draco y su familia, que se resumían básicamente en un aislamiento continuo que cada vez era más notorio, sobre todo desde la muerte del patriarca. Por muy extraño que pareciera, Narcissa había empezado a superarlo y los dos Slytherin compartían que su "trabajo" en San Mungo la había ayudado y que, a día de hoy, su cambio había sido totalmente positivo.

—Draco está irreconocible —admitió Nott— Cuesta mucho arrancarle cuatro palabras seguidas, parece que solo habla lo justo —Hermione pensó en su discusión y frunció el ceño. Seguramente cuando se sulfuraba sí que podía articular frases seguidas y largas— Cuando le comentamos que se revelara contra los abusos del…

—Espera —la pelirroja alzó la mano para acallarle— ¿Qué abusos?

—¡Los que sufre cada día en el ministerio! —chilló Pansy y de un bote se puso de pie— ¡Le insultan cada día, le escupen, le impiden hacer el trabajo! ¡Esos…!

—Pansy, por décima vez, cálmate.

Sus nudillos estaban blancos y temblaba. Theodore acarició con suavidad su espalda y fue visible la forma que eso la tranquilizó porque volvió a tomar asiento sin rechistar ni fulminar con la mirada.

—Digamos que algunos empleados de aquí no toleran demasiado la presencia de cualquiera que hubiera estado en el bando perdedor —volvió a hablar el único varón presente— Durante los primeros años, cuando veníamos al Ministerio, le visitábamos esporádicamente después de estar días sin tener noticias suyas, nos encontrábamos alguna que otra situación desagradable —las dos ya sabían que no iba a entrar en detalles y ellas tampoco los pedirían— Draco nos dijo que dejásemos de ir a buscarle al trabajo, que le molestaba nuestra presencia.

—Estaba claro que no quería que nosotros sufriéramos también las consecuencias o que viéramos los desprecios de… esos.

Ni Ginny ni Hermione iban a contradecirles, aunque no querían creer que hubiera aún tanto resentimiento dentro de su lugar de trabajo. Las palabras de Theodore y lo afectada que parecía Pansy les eran más que suficiente para creerse que gente con tanto resquemor dentro pululaban y, seguramente, habían hecho cambiar a Malfoy de un modo u otro.


End file.
